War Among the Weeds
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Things have been changing and Bella has become sick. The Cullen's know something that the pack does not. A new person has entered their life with a warning. How will Sam and the boys deal? Chancing a meeting the boys head to Charlies and found out that not everything they know to be true is true. Unraveling a sweater that will open their eyes to a new world they never knew paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

I watched as we came up to the house and I saw the cherry of a cigarette light up. I froze in place as the smell of a menthol hit my senses. The boys were watching intently. I cautiously walked up to the house as the person on my porch stood up and went to meet me.

"You Uley?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I basically asked.

"Got a message for you and your pack of mutts." She said as I heard the boys growl loudly.

"What's that?" I asked curious and furious at the same time.

"Stay away from Bella Swan. Or you'll be dealing with a lot more than Vamps." She said and jumped over the railing and started to casually walk away from us.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are coming over here to tell us to leave Bella alone?" Jake gritted out.

"My name is of no concern of yours, pup. I'm just delivering the message that was given to me." She said as she smirked. Her hood was pulled low down her face and all we could see was her mouth. She put the cigarette up to her lips and slowly pulled on it. Slowly she exhaled and chuckled. "You will find out in time, but for right now, heed my warning."

She took off walking and the boys all turned to me. There was something about this girl that was intriguing me. But I would not be deterred. Bella was a part of our pack and we protect our own. "Bella is our pack and we will take care of any threat to her."

She stopped and turned back. "What if you are the threat?"

I froze and looked to see the others were frozen as well. What does that mean?

She looked away from us toward the tree line and took off in a sprint down the road.

I've never really thought that something like this could happen. After the girl showed up on our doorstep things had gotten stranger. We were smelling shifters around everywhere, but could never catch them. We could smell the Cullen's still, but other scents mixed in. I couldn't understand why they would willingly help a coven of vampires.

"Has any of you been able to get a hold of Bella?" I asked frustrated.

"No. She won't call back and then I called Charlie and he's getting irritable. He said she doesn't want to talk to any of us. He said that she was sick and she can't talk as it is. It sounds like what Dad did to Bella when I first phased." Jake said sounding defeated.

"Something's wrong and I am going to find out what." I said as they agreed with me and we all jumped into the truck and took off to Forks.

So we found ourselves in front of Chief Swan's home and saw the same girl from before sitting on the front porch smoking a cigarette. She looked up at us and hollered for Charlie. Soon the chief came out and we walked up to him.

"What are you boys doin' here?" Charlie asked warily.

"We've come to see Bella." I said as the girl smirked.

"Tough luck getting past us." She said warningly.

"You guys really shouldn't be here. The rez has no protectors right now and you need to be there." Charlie reasoned.

"No, Quil, Collin and Brady are there." I said as I froze.

"How the hell do you know?" Jake asked worried.

"Bella didn't tell me. I've known for a long time what you were." He answered warily. "But you really need to leave."

I nodded and turned just as a loud scream came from Bella's room. I turned to see the girl and Charlie wince in pain. Charlie looked to Bella's window as if in pain. He shook his head as he turned to the girl on the porch. "I've got to give her more morphine otherwise she'll never stop screaming."

"I've got this, Charlie. Just do what you have to." She said looking us over.

I looked to the boys and noticed they were looking ready to run past her to get to Bella. She was our family.

"Brianna, if you would let me pass. I could help her." Came Carlisle's smooth voice from behind us.

"Fat chance, Leech. Don't think Charlie would like you bein near his daughter any longer than was necessary." She said smirking.

"Brianna, you and I have been friends for a long time. I'm sure you could over look this slip." He said looking into her eyes.

"Like I said Carlisle. Fat Chance of that fuckin' happening." She reiterated.

"Brianna, come now. I could help her." He pushed.

"Nah, she's got enough help as it is. Auto's up there with them. If you would like to go up and see him, I'm sure he would welcome you with open arms or jaws." She answered and I saw Carlisle's face look as if he was going to be sick.

"Who all came with you?" He asked.

"Auto, Donnie, Lane and, oh my, Otter." She said looking at him with an evil smirk.

"You had to bring the ones who hate me, huh?" he asked shaking his head in amusement.

"Oh you have no idea how fun this is right now." She said.

"I can assure you Jasper will not be pleased." He said.

"I'm sure he won't but it's not my fault he tried to take a snap at her is it?" She asked and we all looked at him.

"It was Edward's fault. We all knew it." He said.

"You really think that don't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Otter, Donnie, Lane Get out here right now."

We heard footsteps coming from around back and saw three nicely dressed, huge native guys. "You rang, Bri?" Asked the tallest one.

"Lane, Look who's here." She said grinning.

"Well, well Carlisle. I do think you need to pay up on your debt." The tallest one, Lane, said.

"Um. Now we could talk this out like the gentlemen we are." Carlisle said quickly.

"If I recall correctly, isn't he the one that called you a filthy, stinky puppy?" She asked looking to Lane.

"That's right. Carlisle I do believe you did call me that." Lane said looking a bit sinister.

"Now Lane, I'm sure we can come to an understanding. I wasn't really in my right frame of mind." Carlisle said holding his hands up.

Whatever Lane was about to say was cut off by a blood curdling scream from Bella's room. "Grab her Charlie. She's gonna hurt herself if she keeps that up!" A deep male voice bellowed.

Lane, Brianna and the other two raced toward the door. Brianna turned back to us and spoke lowly in warning. "You all need to leave." She took off into the house slamming the door behind her.

"Sam?" Jared asked looking over to me.

"Not to impose, but you should probably do as she says." Carlisle said leaning against Bella's old rusty truck inspecting his nails nonchalantly. "Trust me, you don't want to be on her bad side. It's not pretty."

"Who are they?" Embry asked curiously. Shit, I was curious too.

"Senators." He said calmly. "They belong to the Senate."

"The Senate? Like the American government?" Embry asked.

"They govern the supernatural community. It seems they have a new Senator to get ready." Carlisle explained.

"I thought your royalty are the Volturi." Jacob said.

"they are of the Vampire community, but the supernatural world have a different system altogether. The Senate has been around for Eons, not centuries." Carlisle explained further. "The head of the Senate is an immortal human by the name of Amadaeus LeCrouch. He is ruler of all supernatural beings, but still subjected to the Senate. Sort of like the President and Congress. He makes notions and the Senate passes out the laws basically filtering it down. The Senate is made of different species that have their own representatives and as such is Auto's pack. Auto's pack contains Brianna Devereaux, Lane Christof, Donnie Laruex, Valco Taneux and Otter Sinew. Now seeing that Isabella is shifting she'll be part of Auto's pack. They are the Senators for the shape-shifting community. Which means you must listen to them and their laws. In your world they are your rulers. Understand?"

"What the fuck?" I asked slowly.

"It's a bit overwhelming when you first hear it." Came a southern drawl from behind us. I turned to see the other blond male, Jasper, standing there.

"Jasper, she's changing. Charlie and Auto are working on her now. The others just went in after Bella screamed again." Carlisle said slowly as Jasper looked pissed off.

"This is why I told you all to leave her alone, but no your Golden boy decided to disobey a direct order." Jasper gritted out. "We didn't need Bri and the rest of the Senate down here."

"I know, but she's about to join the pack." Carlisle said.

"Nice of you to call me sooner, Carlisle. I am head of this Coven. You and those in our coven are to run things by me first. Now I have to clean this mess up as fast as I can and it's bad enough she's in so much pain. Now I have to turn around and call Aro and explain to him why Bri's younger cousin has now changed into a shifter soon than was planned." Jasper said exasperated. "Now it's not just Aro who will get involved, but Donnetta, Javin, Wallon, and Faye. We don't need the Wolves, the Wiccan's, the Demons, or the Faye on our case. This is gonna end up on Amadaeus' plate sooner than it should have."

"Come now Jasper. No need to get all riled up." Came Brianna's voice from the porch. All of our heads snapped to her as we saw blood covering her. "I'm sure Aro won't kill you. Besides she'll only be a bit younger than when was originally planned. Even if it was your fault for letting your Coven move here in the first place. Knowing full well what would happen should you have been around her. I'm sure the others will be alright with it. Besides, she's Amadaeus' mate anyway. She'll be alright. I just need to call him and get our new Queen ready for her Coronation."

"This is gonna suck ass big time, Brianna." Jasper said smirking.

"Don't be getting all antsy, Pretty boy. I'm sure he'll understand your errors. And Edward will end up having to join the Guard with Rosalie anyway. Why did you not tell them that she was to be queen?"

"I figured they didn't need to know and Bella said to keep it to myself." Jasper said shaking his head.

"So that explains why Charlie called us." She said nodding to herself. She turned to look at us. "Did I not tell you all that you needed to leave?"

**So there is a new one also…just because it was there and I had been wanting to publish this one for a while. RL is killing me and these updates will come slower than normal forgive me and bare with me…whatever…just wait patiently. Thanks a bunch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

I just blinked in shock as all of this warred within the confines of my brain. How could we have never known? It seemed Embry was right there with me.

"How?" Embry asked quietly.

"You young ones don't know shit. There are thousands of shifters out there. We know about every single one of you. Have since your first shift." Brianna said seriously.

"Bri, don't be too harsh on them." Came a deep voice. That was the voice that bellowed from Bella's room.

"Yeah Bri. It ain't like it didn't overwhelm you when you found out either." Came another male voice.

We all looked up to see two of the men from before and one that was even bigger than me.

"I thank you boys for keeping Bella safe in her time of need. I know this is a bit much for you all to really comprehend, but it had to be done this way. Charlie is a Wiccan, but not just any Wiccan, he is part of the Senate. Renee is a shifter and falls under our rule. Therefore Bella does as well. But she's special. The first hybrid to ever be born. So we had to be here. The rest of the Wiccan senators are on their way." The big guys said.

"You pups are in for a crash course of our shifter history. So be ready. Your great-grandfathers knew of the senate and abided by their rules. Carlisle, Jasper gather your coven. Aro has been notified and is on his way. Donnetta and a few of the Demon Senators will be here momentarily. Javin and the werewolves are headed this way. Faye and her senators will be along as well. So everyone here get ready for the influx of supernatural activity." The man named Lane said in an order.

I couldn't help but be awe struck and a little pissed. Here I thought we were the only ones of our kind. I had then noticed that the smell of leech had gotten stronger and saw the rest of the Cullen Coven.

"Where's Isabella?" Edweird asked pretty brazenly.

"She is of no concern of yours any longer Leech. Now hold your tongue." Brianna sneered.

"You can't keep me from her! She's my mate!" He growled.

"You really are stupid, ain't ya?" Lane asked smirking.

"Edward, shut up!" Jasper ordered.

But being the idiot he was, he continued on. "I need her. She's mine!"

"Jasper, if you don't shut him up, I'll do it for you." Brianna challenged as, surprisingly, Carlisle hit him on his head.

"You are just going to listen to her? She nothing but some lowly mutt!" Edward screeched.

"She is of higher rank than I, idiot! She can do as she pleases." Jasper said glaring.

"Higher rank? Higher rank? What do you mean higher rank?" Edward screamed.

"What he means, boy wonder, is that we are Senators; so if you don't wish to burn then keep talking."

Edward just blinked a couple of times before his idiocy got the better of him and he burst. "What does that have to do with –" All of a sudden he was cut off by his mouth sealing shut.

"God his screeching was hurting my ears!" Charlie said as we all turned to see that his hand was raised toward Edward.

"What? How? Huh?" Emmett asked looking from Charlie to Edward dumbfounded. I think we all were at that point.

"I should have done that months ago." Charlie said as he pulled out a long wooden walking stick.

"Kinda rusty ain't ya, Old man?" Brianna quipped.

"Shut it, Brianna." Charlie said joked.

What happened next shocked us all. Charlie hit the ground twice with his stick and his body changed. No longer was he the old man we all knew, but a younger version looking about twenty eight.

"Still younger than you, though." Brianna said.

It was at that moment we heard a loud scream. We all turned to look up to see something burst out of Bella's bedroom.

"Finally. A bit dramatic if I do say so." One of the other men said chuckling.

"Well damn. Took long enough." The big guy joked.

"Auto. Better go get her." Charlie said as he waved his hand and the hole was fixed. The big guy took off after Bella, who had ran into the woods. I was still in shock.

"She's a shifter?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Not just any shifter, Barbie. She is your soon-to-be Queen." Brianna smirked as Rosalie looked scared and shocked.

"She's Amadeus' mate?" Esme asked.

"You are correct, young one. That's why the rest of the Senate are coming. They are welcoming their new Queen." Auto said as he walked up with a very tall and strong looking Bella.

She looked up to us and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, guys. I was under orders to not speak of it." Bella said softly.

I could not say a word. I don't think any of the boys could either.

"Don't apologize for something you had no control over." Lane said softly. "Now Busy Bee, since you finally decided to join us, we have a coronation to get ready for."

"It's a lot sooner than I expected, but not unwelcomed, Lane. I'm actually glad the boys are here. It would do them some good to learn our history." She said giving us one of her bright and happy smiles.

"Yeah, if you say so." Lane answered dryly.

"We all need to change and get ready. Otter?" Bella said to one of the guys.

He had on a dark navy polo shirt and tan Khaki pants. His hair was a dark brown and his skin as tan as ours. His eyes were green like the forest around us.

"Yeah, B?" He asked.

"Take the boys home to get ready. Get their mates ready as well. Bri go with them." Bella ordered as Brianna and Otter nodded and turned to us.

"You heard her. Let's move." Otter demanded.

We all turned to my truck and hopped in robotically. To say the shock was still there was a huge ass understatement.

Brianna drove seeing that I was still in shock. "Do you think Amadeus will be happy?" Otter asked lowly.

"Probably not, but it'll be alright. But I do have a feeling we're gonna get it when he gets here. We're her guardians after all. This is gonna hurt like a bitch." Brianna grimaced.

"How many?" Otter asked as his eyebrows came together.

"Probably eight each. The number of years till she was supposed to shift. I'd gladly take the licks though, as long as B's happy." Brianna answered as Otter just nodded in agreement.

"Me too. She deserves it. Especially after what happened two years ago."

"Yep." Brianna answered as we pulled into my driveway.

The moment we all jumped out I saw Emily rushing toward me. I grabbed her and hugged her close. All the while I heard snickering coming from beside us.

"What? You laugh because we miss our mates?" I snapped a bit irritated.

"No…you're just being a bit overdramatic, young one." Otter smirked.

"Well you would be too, if you just found out everything you were ever taught was a lie." Jared huffed out hugging Kim closer.

"Not lies in the least, just a small picture that connects to a larger one. You all were supposed to be told by a representative of your sector. I'll find out who holds that place and have them ready for sentencing." Brianna answered in a no-nonsense tone.

"I'm sure that's not necessary." I spoke up. I didn't want anyone to get in trouble for us.

"Nonsense. It is our demand that every shifter is told of the senate. Whoever is over this sector has been laying down on their job…so we'll find out who it is." Brianna said cutting me a glare. "Let us worry about the politics. That's our job, after all."

**And here we have chapter 2 Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
